Silicon is a common semiconductive material used in the fabrication of integrated circuits. Silicon can occur in crystalline and amorphous forms, and when crystalline can be monocrystalline or polycrystalline. In some instances, silicon is combined with germanium, essentially forming a silicon germanium alloy. Such materials can be doped with conductivity enhancing impurities (i.e., boron and/or phosphorus) to modify the conducting characteristics of the silicon-comprising material.
Monocrystalline silicon can be provided in bulk substrate form or otherwise grown or deposited epitaxially from an exposed monocrystalline material. Epitaxy generally involves the growth or deposition of a single or monocrystalline layer of material such that the epitaxial layer has a crystal orientation which is common to that of the material from which it is grown. One factor that determines the quality of the epitaxial silicon-comprising layer relates to the presence and quantity of crystallographic defects. Such are non-uniformities in the crystal structure of the epitaxial layer. Many of these defects are caused by defects appearing at the surface of the substrate which propagate into the layer during growth. Examples include sidewall dislocations and stacking faults. Dislocations and stacking faults can be electrically active more so than the surrounding material within the epitaxial layer due to the presence of dangling bonds. Such can lead to unnecessary recombination generation currents, lower breakdown voltages, higher current leakage and larger junction ideality factors.
One place where epitaxial silicon has been utilized is as one or more of the components in a field effect transistor. Transistor structures comprise a channel region received between a pair of source/drain regions, and a gate configured to electrically connect the source/drain regions to one another through the channel region. The transistor constructions utilized in semiconductor constructions are supported by a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate will have a primary surface which can be considered to define a horizontal direction. Transistor devices can be divided into two broad categories based upon the orientations of the channel regions relative to the primary surface of the semiconductor substrate. Specifically, transistor structures which have channel regions that are primarily parallel to the primary surface of the substrate are referred to as planar or horizontal transistor structures, and those having channel regions which are generally perpendicular to the primary surface of the substrate are referred to as vertical transistor structures. Since current flow between the source and drain regions of a transistor device occurs through the channel region, planar transistor devices can be distinguished from vertical transistor devices based upon the direction of current flow as well as on the general orientation of the channel region. Specifically, vertical transistor devices are devices in which the current flow between the source and drain regions of the devices is primarily substantially orthogonal to a primary surface of a semiconductor substrate, and planar or horizontal transistor devices are devices in which the current flow between source and drain regions is primarily parallel to the primary surface of the semiconductor substrate.
Epitaxial silicon-comprising materials have been proposed for use in channel regions of vertical transistors. Further, one or both of the source/drain areas of a vertical transistor might also comprise epitaxially grown silicon or an epitaxially grown silicon germanium alloy. Requirements for epitaxial materials within a vertically oriented channel region are typically more stringent than for the use of such material in source/drain regions of horizontally oriented field effect transistors. Further, fabrication of vertical field effect transistors typically utilizes masks of oxide, nitride or other materials for self-aligned patterning of the epitaxial silicon-comprising material during its formation. The interface of the with these materials can be a defect source. Further, the selective epitaxial growth of silicon for vertical transistors typically utilizes lower deposition temperatures as compared to blanket epitaxial silicon depositions. Unfortunately, the use of lower temperatures reduces surface mobility and can also result in increased defects over that of higher temperature processing. Also and regardless, thermal stress can be generated during cool-down of the substrate from the temperature at which the epitaxial silicon-comprising material was grown. This can result in crystallographic defects being generated after growth.
Further, where the epitaxial silicon-comprising material includes germanium, such has an increased tendency for defect formation on the surface during deposition due to mismatched lattice constants of silicon and germanium. These defects propagate and either terminate with other defects or at the surface. Regardless, after deposition, crystallographic defects are extremely difficult to remove or heal within the bulk epitaxially grown material or at interfaces of such material with other materials.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.